


Deep In The Snow

by Magolas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Eve, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magolas/pseuds/Magolas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's train breaks down on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep In The Snow

Castiel was sitting in an empty train, and it was freezing. Not even 30 minutes ago, Castiel was sitting in a ward compartment on his way to see his sister Anna so he could be with her on Christmas. The train had broken down because of technical difficulties (the blizzard), and they couldn’t get a mechanic to come fix the “problem” until tomorrow morning. Castiel thought that the conductor had not wanted to drive in this terrible blizzard. Most of the people on the train hadn’t been able to take the cold, so they all went to huddle in a waffle house that was just down the road. 

“This is it.” Castiel said to himself. “I’m going to freeze to death on a train on Christmas Eve.” He grimaced as a gust of wind blew through an open window. He jumped up, and closed it as soon as he could. He sat back down in the small both and he huddled up against himself. He grabbed his large blue duffle bag and took out a thick pair of white gloves. He slipped them on each hand hoping it would help. 

It didn’t.

He finally couldn’t take the cold anymore, so he took phone out of his duffle bag, slipped on a pair of warm socks, and put on his black hipster glasses. He took out his dark blue scarf and wrapped it around his neck. Hopefully, that would make the outside more bearable. He walked down the hall and opened the door.

Castiel was greeted with a glacial, snowy blast of wind right to his face. He wrapped his arms around himself and he made his way down the stairs. He took his first step into the layer of white that looked so innocent. His foot fell through at least a foot of snow. Castiel hadn’t realized how deep it was, and his loudly groaned to himself, as he had to stomp his way all the way to the road. He could feel the melted snow seeping into his socks as he took his next step. Step by step, he came closer to the road so he could go to the waffle house. He was almost there, when his foot caught on a rock and he fell face-forward right into the snow. He lay there for a second, thinking about just staying there to freeze to death. He slowly got up, and brushed off his face and he shook off his scarf. Finally he reached the black pavement road and walked. He sneered back at the white death.

The road to the small town, everyone talked about, was a little bit longer than he thought. There were trees on either side of him, and the reached over the road like a canopy. It made the sky seem dark. As he was walking, he felt even colder because his cloths had gotten wet from falling, and the snow had made it inside his jacket. After about 7 minutes of walking in the freezing cold, he saw buildings. He walked a little faster so he could reach warmth. He came to the “town”, but it really wasn’t a town at all. It was a collection of 3 buildings: a waffle house, a bar, and a gas station. Did Castiel really want to go into waffle house with all those annoying people? He opened the door to the bar and walked in.

The first thing Castiel noticed was how warm it was. When he opened the door, there was a small bell chime above him to tell the workers they had a new costumer. The warmth was amazing, but he was still cold due to his wet cloths. The lighting in the bar was darkly lit, and it smelled of chewing tobacco and campfires. There were not many people inside of the bar. There was two old men sitting at a checkerboard, and one was smoking a pipe. There was a waitress with blonde hair cleaning off a table and bopping her head to the music playing threw her head phones, and there was a man, probably around Castiel’s age (23) sitting at the bar, drinking a scotch and eating a burger. 

Castiel decided he was going to sit 2 seats down from the boy. He had dark blondish-brown hair, and a leather jacket. When Castiel sat down, the boy turned to him. He had brighter green eyes than he had ever seen on anyone. Castiel gave him a shy smile, and he occupied himself with his phone. He texted his sister Anna to tell her the news.

My train got delayed until tomorrow. I’m caught in the blizzard.

The waiter, whose nametag read Jo, came up to Castiel.  
“Are you part of the big group that went to the waffle house recently? I think the train broke down a bit down the road.” Castiel laughed without humor.

“Yeah. I decided I didn’t want to be crowded with a bunch of cold idiots, so I came in here.” He pushed up his glasses because they were staring to fall down the bridge of his nose. The waitress, Jo, laughed at that and the boy smiled as he took a drink of his scotch. Castiel’s phone buzzed, and he grabbed it off of the bar. It was Anna.  
Gabriel’s flight got delayed too. We might have to have a make up Christmas when you both get here. This sucks, but I’m sorry about your train.

Castiel frowned as he read the text friend his sister. He leaned his elbow on the table and his put his and on his face. Today was going perfect. He thought he heard Jo ask if he wanted anything, but he wasn’t paying attention. Then, he heard a low voice tell her to give him some time. He didn’t hear anything after that, so he assumed she walked away. Castiel sighed and looked up. When he did, he noticed the boy was staring at him. The boy had a slight crease in his brow, and he looked concerned. Castiel raised his eyebrows to him in question, blushing a little how the boy with still staring at him.

“Are you okay?” The boy asked Castiel. His brow’s furrowed even deeper. And he mumbled,  
“Yeah I’m fine. What’s better than being stuck in a blizzard in soaking wet cloths on Christmas Eve?” He ran his hand threw his hair in his stress. The boy laughed without humor. He gave a small smile to Castiel and said,

“I’m Dean. What’s your name?” He looked at Castiel expectantly with his bright eyes. Castiel looked the boy in the eyes and put his cold hands in his pockets.

“I’m Castiel.”

“Castiel.” Dean said with fascination. Dean wasn’t used to seeing new faces in his favorite bar. It just so happened that this person was interesting, and attractive. Castiel had dark brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. 

Dean realized he was Bi in the 9th grade, when his best friend Andrew came over to his house to study, and he kissed dean. They dated for 5 months, and Drew moved away with his family. Dean hadn’t been in a relationship since then, but he made his way around with a lot of different people. 

Jo was cleaning off different tables, and he saw Dean and Castiel talking. Dean hadn’t looked that way at a person for a long time.

“So Cas, I’m sorry you got stuck here. Were you going to see your family?” Castiel looked up at dean in confusion. 

“Cas?” He raised his eyebrows in question. Dean laughed and he looked like he was blushing a bit.

“Yeah, Cas. Your name is kind of a mouthful so I thought it would be easier if I just gave you a nickname.” Cas. Hmm.

“Cas.” Castiel said, contemplating his new nickname. “I like that.” 

Suddenly, Dean’s lips were on Castiel’s. He Froze. Dean smelled like spearmint and musk. Castiel didn’t know why he did it, but he kissed back. Cas wrapped arms around Dean’s neck, and Dean’s arms went around Castiel’s waist to pull him closer. Dean’s lips went to Castiel’s ear. 

“I like you.” He said, breathless. Castiel shivered when he felt Dean’s hot breath on his neck.

“Yeah. I like you too.” Castiel grabbed the front of Dean’s Jacket and pulled him into another kiss.

He guessed Christmas wasn’t going to be that bad after all.


End file.
